


Unexpected Company

by ahunmaster



Series: Wolf/Bear AU [19]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F!Prowl, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Human/Animal Hybrids, Hybrids, Kissing, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Prowl has all the brothers for herself, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Wolf Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Prowl gets jumped at the river by some of the Constructicons.





	

 

Prowl was starting to get used to being jumped by the wolf-men during the day at random.  But she had to give them credit; they were getting a little creative with their 'pairings'.

 

"Oh~ Oh!  Ah!  MMPH-!"

 

Her wolf-men had jumped her during her bath in the river.  Unsurprisingly, Bonecrusher had gotten to her naked self as soon as she got into the river and now had her on the riverbed, pounding away at her asshole like his life depended on it.

 

But what was unusual was that his brother, Mixmaster, did not accompany him.  Rather, he had someone very unlikely with him today.

 

Prowl moaned into Bonecrusher's kiss as Scavenger sucked at her breast again, his body between her and the riverbed with his cock deep inside her pussy as she was fucked on it by the force of the older wolf-man's thrusts.

 

She had not been expecting the shyest wolf-man to be waiting on the riverbed, watching while Bonecrusher seated himself in her tight rectum after some fingering.  And after he filled her up the first time, she was forced to waddle to the river's edge, while still stuck on his cock, to let the youngest eat her pussy out before he finally joined them in a threesome.

 

"Fuck... Primus, Mistress, you're so tight."

 

The nun could only let her head sway as Bonecrusher released their kiss.  His hands were holding her arms behind her to make it easier to thrust into her.  She didn't care.  They were already holding her up and the loss of control just made it that much easier for her to cum.

 

And it would speed things up.  The faster she came, the faster they would finish up and let her go back to take a bath.  On shaky legs, that is.

 

"Primus... you're loving this, aren't you, Mistress?  You're squeezing around me and my brother so tight.  Do you want us to fill you us with our warm seed again?"

 

Normally, that would be a no because she did not want to get pregnant, but she had grown to care less about that.  And at the moment, she was too wrapped up in her own pleasure to care.

 

She was so wrapped up in it that she failed to register Bonecrusher's surprise and then chuckling until he addressed her.

 

"Do you want to feel good, Mistress?  Want to feel better than you are now?'

 

"...Ooowwwhhhh... y-y... y-yes..."

 

"Then my brother has what you need."

 

Prowl thought he was talking about Scavenger who had moved to suck at her other breast, but when she lifted her head, she found herself staring up at the grinning Mixmaster.  So that's where the other half of the mischievous pair went.

 

"Hello, Mistress."

 

"M-Mix- HAH!"

 

"Are my brothers keeping you company?"

 

"Y-Yes... Ah!  Oh~~"

 

"Do you want more?"

 

Prowl looked up again after a good thrust from Bonecrusher to see his cock being pulled out.

 

Primus, this would take even longer.  But by the lord, she wanted more.

 

So much that she let her mouth fall open, her tongue falling out to lick at the wolf-man's tip.

 

"So Mistress wants me to play too?"

 

"Y-Yes... Ah~"

 

She could only moan as the two stopped, allowing their brother to gently press his cock deep into her mouth.  Once she was situated and rolling her hips back into theirs did they resume their thrusting.

 

It was going to be a long day, but Prowl didn't mind one bit.

 

END


End file.
